


MISHA

by Cerdic519



Series: Six 'Birthdays' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1974, Other, misha's birthday, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The world as Dmitri Krushnic arrived in it, on Tuesday 20th August 1974.





	

Our perfect angel was born in Boston, Massachusetts to Richard Edward Krushnic and Rebecca Tippens, and named Dmitri for a past Russian boyfriend of hers (though mistakenly called 'Misha' by her while growing up as she thought that was the diminutive of Dmitri – it's correctly Mitya).

Actress Amy Adams, who starred in the 2002 film 'Catch Me Who Can', was born on the same day in Italy, as was violinist Maxim Vengerov in Russia.

That month in the USA Richard Nixon finally yielded to the inevitable and announced his resignation on the 8th (effective 9th). Gerald Ford became president, and on Misha's birth day selected Nelson Rockefeller as his Vice-President. The country was still in recession, and inflation was over 11%. Elsewhere in the world Turkey invaded and occupied the northern third of Cyprus, which they still hold as a self-proclaimed state of Northern Cyprus.

+~+~+

Media, as of August 17:  
New York Times bestsellers; four books that made popular films:  
1\. TINKER, TAILOR, SOLDIER, SPY by John le Carré  
2\. THE DOGS OF WAR by Frederick Forsyth  
3\. JAWS by Peter Benchley  
4\. WATERSHIP DOWN by Richard Adams

Box Office:  
The most popular film that week was CHINATOWN, critically acclaimed but failing to reach the top ten in receipts. The year's most popular film was Mel Brooks' satirical BLAZING SADDLES, with THE TOWERING INFERNO in hot pursuit (sorry). Also doing well that year were AIRPORT 1975, MURDER ON THE ORIENT EXPRESS, EARTHQUAKE, THE FOUR MUSKETEERS and the LITTLE HOUSE ON THE PRAIRIE movie.

US charts:  
1\. THE NIGHT CHICAGO DIED, by Paper Lace  
2\. FEEL LIKE MAKIN' LOVE by Roberta Flack  
3\. YOU'RE HAVING MY BABY by Paul Anka  
Also WATERLOO by Abba (7th), I SHOT THE SHERIFF by Eric Clapton (13th), ROCK ME GENTLY by Andy Kim (15th) and ANNIE'S SONG by John Denver (18th).

TV Shows (Fall '74-Summer '75):  
1\. ALL IN THE FAMILY (31.2M)  
2\. THE WALTONS (28.1M)  
3\. SANFORD AND SON (27.5M)  
4\. M*A*S*H (25.7M)  
5\. HAWAII-FIVE-O (24.5M)  
Also KOJAK (7th), THE MARY TYLER MOORE SHOW and CANNON (9th=), THE SIX MILLION DOLLAR MAN (11th), GUNSMOKE (15th) and HAPPY DAYS (16th).

+~+~+

1974 also saw the following:  
The Dungeons & Dragons table-top game  
The Rubik's Cube  
The Heimlich Maneuver  
The bar-code  
Liposuction  
Post-it notes  
Clothes that you pray no-one took any pictures of you wearing


End file.
